Hannybal and Will are Oreo
by The Elaborate Comb
Summary: Hannibal and Will finally give int othe abesilute pashion that they have for each other! What happens!


Hannibal seated in his ornate office of the psychological whims and therapeutic treatments. _"Chiltdon wants the Gideon to be his Ripper, but I am the one who takes the items of biological necessities of the human beings into my creations for consumption,"_ think Hannibal to his thoughts. However, Hannibal's thoughts were knock as he heard a interrupted on the door. _"Will,"_ Hannibal sultrily gasped in his mind's eye.

Hannibal turned off the episode of Spongebob he was watching.

Will anxiously awaited outside Hannibal's sanctum waiting for Hannibal to open the doors to see Will see Hannibal seeing Will seeing Hannibal as Will saw Hannibal seeing Will. Will lived for moments like thoughs. It set his heart on fire every time Will saw people seeing him seeing them. For Will was a complex man, but loved by everyone because he was perfect. Will's perfect pectorals and Shaggy-like facial hair was enough to dampen every man's loins to just moist enough.

Will heard the door handles turn and all of the times slowed down for just the him. Will first saw Hannibal's bulbous nose filled with the phlegm of desire. Then came Hannibal's halfway-dried mud coloured eyes showing the happiness of having no emotions. Hannibal's lips finally smeared into view along with the golden locks of beauty that was Hannibal's hair, crookedly raining down upon on over Hannibal's forest length eyebrows. All of this set Will's inner goddess aflame, reaching an unsafe temperature of 69 degress celcius.

"Will." Said Hannibal, showing no hint of the passion that was settling into the heels of Hannibal's downstairs. "Come, sit."

"Is Gideon the Ripper?" Will sat.

Hannibal sat.

Will kept sitting.

"How are you today?" Asked Hannibal.

"I don't know, there's just something about not the knowing of what my brain is hurting from."

"Do you want candy?" Asked the Hannibal.

"Yes please."

Hannibal stoods and got a jar. It was filled with an assortment of curdled chocolate. "Oh no," feigningly Hannibal statemented like a bad child actor, "the sweets I had are now the nothing to edible." Will came up with another idea. Will's inner goddess bounced in such a way that it's butt cheeks hobbled to the floor.

"I've always wanted a lollipop of yours," Will exclaimed most suddenly.

"Yes, I know Will, I've wanted one of yours also too."

They staired until Hannibals walked over to Will sitting and tripped promptly into Will's lap, giving the chair Will satted in enough inertia to motion the furniture with horizontal terminal velocity. Nevertheless, Hannibal's and Will's lips met mid fall, the sudden crash against the group plunging Hannibal's tongue down Will's virgin throat.

 _"_ _We're already doing the make outs,"_ brooded Will. Will lustifully moaned the cravings into Hannibal's open mouth. Hannibal tasted the Arby's. Hannibal wanted the Arby's. The Arby's was in Will. Hannibal wanted Will. Hannibal removed the mouth from Will's. There eyes locked with passion and lust. They hungrily kissed again, quickly stripping the clothes off of the bodies it manifested itself onto.

Hannibal's hands surgically ran down Will's chest, exploring every inch and crevice of Will's muscle-bound skin. Will bit the ears and necks of the Hannibal, leaving marks of pent up lust and love for Hannibal. Soon, the two were of the nakeds in each other's arms, their sweaty palms slapping at each other's nudedness. Hannibal pulled a condom out of his pocked.

"Hannibal, I'm not sure if I'm ready for you too take me-"

"No Will, I'm the one that is the readies."

Hannibal then power thrusted Will onto his backside, studying Will's upright manifestation. Hannibal opens his mouth like python awaiting to bite into its pray. Hannibal devoured Will's Oxford sausage, looking into Will's eyes, unblinking. Will moaned the moan of moans as Hannibal's head bobbed on the salty sea of Will's sinking ship.

Once Will was lubed up, Hannibal lowered the rubber onto Will's love stick. Squatting above Will's angelic form, Hannibal impailed himself onto Will's sharp spear. It was not long until Hannibal's prepared intestines were filled with Will. Hannibal bounced dat tight ass up and down Will's vein cane. Hannibal reached down for a kiss. This put Will over the edge, launching fireworks from Will's pork sword. The two panted in each other's faces.

"Just a personal therapeutical technique?" Exclaimed Jack from the back who was there for some thyme.

"Yes," stated the Hannibal.

Jack then moonwalked over to the love making pear. "Let me join you" and Jack took off his hat and coat, as that was he all was wearing. Jack wrestled in between them. Jack felt up the Hannibal and Will on the ground, exploring the untouched wilderness a straight man never felt before. Jack felt the arousal building up inside of him as he grew to his length.

Hannibal procured eighteen more jimmies, applying a new one to Will and himself. With Will on the bottom, Jack descended from the heavens onto Will's burning desire shaft. "Oh boy," said Hannibal, as Jack took all of Will's unnatural girth. Jack then looked to Hannibal with pure black eyes. Hannibal then entered himself over Will into Jack, expanding Jack's to new lengths.

Hannibal's head suddenly hurt, something was off.

"I'm a motherfucking reverse OREO!" shouted Jack offensively as the two men polished their swords inside of him.

Will's inner goddess was now a super ultra inner goddess.

"I've always wanted to be a reverse OReO! Use me like any cream! USE ME!"

Hannibal, still plunging into within the black cream of the banana started to spin.

Hannibal's entire body spun perpendicular to Jack's body, but still managing to remain within Jack's virginity that was being pounded away it was.

Still spinning, Hannibal finded himself naked above a table in Italy, seeing himself and Bedelia and some dark haired Europein. Dark herald muttered, "Is it that kind of party?" Hannibal teleported in front of himself, shouting "NO! Don't be the outside of an reverse oreo!" You are the cream Hannibal" yelling to himself "trust not the threesomes of rOme!''

They saw him didn't.

Hannibal was suddenly back still spinning, seeing that cream Jack added more cream to the orea. Will and Hanny were still going strong.

Jack had enough. He no longer wanted to be the cream, he was going to break thte cookies.

Forcefully, Jack popped off the spinning Hannibal and relunctant Will.

"The cream is free!"

Hannibal's Putt-Putt sputtered an oil leak, going everywhere around his office. Onto every carpet.

Jack left with Will.

Hannibal kept spinning.

Hannibal was the Ripper.


End file.
